Espoir
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: GrayLu one-shot, a partir de un poema.  Pésimo summary, lo sé, pero leedlo si quereis.


Lucy abrió su cajón y sacó su novela a medio escribir, ahora que la habían dejado sola, podía continuarla tranquilamente. Mordió su pluma mirando al techo, estaba estancada en una escena de amor, hasta entonces le estaba quedando bastante bien, pero en ese momento nada. ''¡KYA! ¡No sé que escribir!'', gritó tirándose hacia atrás y casi cayéndose. Suspiró levantándose de la silla, un baño, sin duda, haría que la inspiración le viniera. ''Esto sí es vida'', susurró sumergiéndose hasta la nariz. ''¿Qué puedo escribir? ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora los personajes?''

_No sabía porqué escribir_

'' Y cuando termine esa escena… ¿qué motivaciones tendrían que tener? Se quieren, ¿el amor? Podría serlo todo para ellos -su vena reflexiva salió a la luz en aquel baño que solo iba en busca de inspiración- ¿pero cómo puedo buscar yo una motivación para ellos si no se la mía?''

_No sabía porqué luchar,_

_A veces incluso era igual_

''Solo tengo mis sueños… ¿esos son mis motivaciones? Mis sueños… ¿estar con él? Con ese moreno amigo mío… ¿conseguir que su corazón helado sienta el calor del amor?''

_Tonta razón para vivir_

''Eso sirve, ¿no? Querer a una persona aunque no lo sepa… pero haré que se enamore de mi, y estaremos juntos para siempre y ese frío de su cuerpo lo convertiré en calor, en el calor del amor hacia mi''

_Tuvo gracia la estupidez,_

_De pensar que pudo servir,_

_Divagaciones de una infeliz_

_Que no tenía en que creer._

Salió del baño, ya tenía inspiración, inspiración que le había venido gracias a la imagen del alquimista de hielo. No había tiempo que perder, se podía ir en cualquier momento, con un pijama y una toalla en el pelo, volvió al escritorio. ''A ver, se van a besar, eso seguro y…'' con cada palabra que decía, una nueva imagen se proyectaba en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, el nombre de la chica pasó a ser Lucy y el del chico Gray. El pelo de ella rubio, y el de él moreno…

_Es que quizás soy una soñadora_

_Que crea un mundo de papel_

La maga estelar estaba tan inmersa en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta de que un pelirosa había llegado a su habitación hasta que: ''¿Lucy? ¿La chica de tu novela también se llama Lucy?'' ''¡KYA! -gritó dando la vuelta a las hojas. 'Lucy… he cambiado el nombre, espero no haber puesto el suyo, o al menos que Natsu no lo haya leído', pensó.- ¡No leas!'' "Vale, vale" ''¿¡Y qué hacéis en mi habitación?" "No aburríamos'' ''¡Aye!'' ¿desde cuando Happy estaba allí? ''¡Me da igual, fuera de aquí!'', les gritó, Natsu suspiró y de un salto salió por la ventana, seguido del gato azul. La rubia suspiró, releyó todo lo que había escrito hasta entonces. Gray se acercó lentamente a Lucy acariciando dulcemente su mejilla, echó a un lado su flequillo rubio y la besó… ''¡Mal! ¿en qué estoy pensando?'', intentó reescribirlo, pero sin sus imágenes no salía nada.

_Entonces se pone a llover, _

_Borrando aquella bella ilusión._

_Será que no puedo llegar_

_A lo más hondo del corazón._

''¡Lucy!'', la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y Gray, entró jadeando, acto seguido cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apoyó en ella. Lucy se sonrojó y guardó la novela lo más discretamente que pudo. ''¡Juvia dice no sé qué de casarnos, que ha visto un vestido de novia muy bonito!'' ''¿Eh?'' ''Escóndeme hasta que se le olvide, Lucy'' ''Pero…'' ''Pero, ¿qué? ¡Me ha pedido que me case con ella! Con suerte se le olvida, que si le digo directamente que no, no sé que hará'' ''¿Tanto te cuesta decirle que no la quieres, no estás interesado en ella y punto?'' ''¡Sí! Tampoco quiero que se deprima o algo de eso, si en el fondo la aprecio mucho, es muy buena nakama, ¡pero no la quiero!'' ''¿Es que quieres a otra persona?'' dijo la rubia sin pensar. ''¿Yo? -parece sorprendido por la pregunta- no, a nadie, ¿por?'' ''No sé, alguna razón tendrás que tener'' ''Pues que yo no quiero a nadie''

_Quizás espere en una estación_

_A un tren que nunca vendrá_

''Tampoco creo que vaya a querer a nadie, nunca.'' Sonó serio, como convencido de lo que decía, Lucy sintió como si las pocas esperanzas que tenía con él, se desvanecieran en un segundo dejándole un vacío en su interior. ''¿Nunca? ¿A nadie?'' ''¿Eh? No, ¡pero a ti sí, eh! Que tú eres mi amiga, que os aprecio mucho a todos y os tengo cariño y eso…'' amigos… ''Ah, creía''. Lucy cerró los ojos suspirando, le costaba mucho en ese momento imaginarse un futuro juntos…

_Mientras, no sé lo que escribir_

_Mientras, no sé porqué luchar_

Gray se sentó en el escritorio y en segundos tenía la novela de Lucy entre las manos. ''Gray se acercó lentamente a Lucy… acariciando dulcemente su mejilla… echó a un lado su flequillo rubio… y la besó… la abraza, ella siente que en ese momento es feliz… ¿Lucy?'' La rubia le quita los folios de entre las manos, sonrojada. Él se levanta y se acerca a ella ''y la besó'', dice mientras se acerca a ella y le da un beso apasionado, apretando contra él su cintura y con la otra mano en la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo rubio.

''¿Lucy? OOE, ¡Lucy! ¿Te has dormido?'' El alquimista de hielo le pasa la mano por delante de los ojos. Imaginaciones. ''No, no, estoy aquí'' ''Oy, ¿me dejas leer tu novela?'', le sonríe. ''¡No!'' ''Vale, vale, un día de estos, ¿verdad?''

_Quizás no deje de soñar_

_Tonta razón para vivir._

* * *

><p>Ne, este es mi tercer onee-shot de GrayLu, no sé si estarán muy bien, pero me inspiran esos poemas xD (lo que está en cursiva), bueno, espero vuestras opiniones y si hay algo que pueda mejorar decírmelo onegai :3<p> 


End file.
